What Now?
by SVUluver101
Summary: Olivia and Alex rushed up to him and comforted him. They had to hurry if they wanted to see Kathleen again, alive. This is an E/O of course, with a few twists in there that bring Elliot, Olivia, and even Alex closer than ever.
1. Chapter 1 Together

**Alright, this is my first story so please go easy on me. I'm open for ideas on what to do next and please R&R!**

It was midnight, the precinct was dark and Elliot Stabler sat across from his partner Olivia Benson. They'd been partners for almost 11 years now and they had grown extremely close. They knew everything about each other, except their true feelings about the other.

Elliot looked up and saw the beautiful woman he loved.

Thoughts flew through his head and he was brought back to reality when Olivia said, "Hey are you okay?"

"Oh, um yeah I'm fine. Just done with this paperwork."

"Well I'm done too. Let's get outta here," Olivia said in a relaxed tone that made Elliot's mind race. He couldn't lie to her anymore. If anything she had been 100% honest with him, it was time for him to return the favor.

Olivia stood up from her desk and grabbed her tan jacket and pulled it on. Walking toward the door she didn't hear Elliot's footsteps behind her. She turned around to see him just standing there, looking at her.

"You coming or are you just gonna watch me leave?" she giggled.

"Like I would let a woman like you leave me," she blushed at the compliment, like always. "Liv I need to tell you something. Ever since I divorced Kathy I've had this feeling that I couldn't explain until just recently. A feeling about you," he said gently grabbing her hands and pulling her in closer to him.

"El where are you going with this," Olivia asked her faced showing signs of confusion.

"Shh," Elliot said dropping one of her hands and putting a finger to her lips. "This is already hard for me to say and you interrupting as usual isn't exactly going to help," he said with a smile on his face, for her stubborn attitude is something he loved so much about her.

She simply nodded while considering every possible way he could go with this.

His hand caressed her cheek, "Olivia Benson I've fallen completely and totally in love with you and I want to know how you feel about me," he said hoping for anything but rejection. Olivia's eyes opened wide and she blinked a couple times trying to think through what just came out of her partner's mouth.

"Liv are you okay," Elliot asked.

She looked up at him and smiled a sweet small smile. Olivia took her hands from his and put them around his neck.

"I'm perfect," was all she said before she pulled him into a kiss that was a long time coming. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her in closer. Finally, they knew the truth.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Alex Cabot was in her office. She pushed her bangs out of her face and sighed. The Gregor case was one of the hardest ones she's had to deal with. She had to be prepared for anything that the defense put together. Reviewing the files she found an alarming fact she was surprised anyone had missed. Gregor was just an accomplice. The real rapist was still out there and she had to tell Cragen. Alex grabbed the file and ran for the precinct.

Her blonde hair had fallen out of the ponytail it was in and she was breathing heavily. Alex realized her heels weren't exactly helping her run fast so she kicked them off and picked them up and began to run faster.

Once she reached the precinct she grabbed the door of the SVU squad room and yanked in open. She took one step in and dropped her shoes and the file on the floor. The bang startled Elliot and Olivia as they broke the kiss and looked behind them.

A smile appeared on the ADA's face, "That's a nice shade of lipstick on you Elliot."

Olivia broke Elliot's grip on her and stepped away rather embarrassed about Alex's comment.

"Why thank you Alex. You must have come here for some other reason than to tell me that," he said looking over to Olivia who was almost glaring at Alex for interrupting the best kiss of her life.

Cabot soon realized what important matter had brought her to the precinct in the first place, and the reason why her feet were hurting from running barefoot.

"Oh right! I realized something while reading the case file that I'm surprised you missed! Oh and by the way, I'm glad you two finally got together," she said walking towards to two detectives to show them the file. "Gregor isn't your man. He's just an accomplice."

"You've got to be kidding me. It took us at least a month to even get a lead on Gregor," Elliot almost shouted. Olivia grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to her in an attempt to calm him down.

"Sorry guys but I can try and get it out of him who the real rapist is. Maybe cut him a deal or something," she said almost defeated. She hated cutting deals.

"Let's just take a break for tonight and start fresh tomorrow," Olivia suggested. Alex and Elliot agreed. " Why don't we go get something to eat. I know this great diner that I've been dying to try out!"

"Sounds good to me," Alex said. "And you can tell me every single detail of what happened right before I walked in," she smirked while handing a tissue to Elliot to wipe the lipstick off.

"We'll tell you as long as you promise to keep this between us. We don't exactly want to have our partnership broken yet," Elliot said as his phone started to ring.

"Deal. Now let's go, I'm starving haha."

"Stabler," he said answering his phone and winking at Olivia. She blushed as she turned and walked to the door with Alex as she put her shoes one again.

"Hello. You took my partner into custody. Now I took someone of yours," the voice said as he heard his daughter scream for him in the background. "Kathleen's a real fighter, but I'll have her taken care of soon don't worry."

"Where the hell are you?? Don't you DARE TOUCH HER," he screamed into the phone as it went dead.

Alex and Olivia turned and looked at him with confusion in their eyes.

"Whoever Gregor's partner is, he took Kathleen," Elliot said as tears filled his eyes. Olivia and Alex rushed up to him and comforted him. They had to hurry if they wanted to see Kathleen again, alive.

**Note: Alright I know it's not that exciting yet and was short but the next chapter will be better and longer!**


	2. Chapter 2 Found

**Okay, here's the next chapter! **

**Interrogation Room**

ADA Alex Cabot walked into the room, in front of her the only man that could reveal where Kathleen was, Gregor.

"Ah. Ms. Cabot. Good to see you again. What can I do for you," he asked.

"Why don't you start with who your partner is and where the hell is he," her blue eyes glaring at him.

"Now why exactly would I tell you that? He is after all my friend and partner."

Alex slowly sat down and slapped her hand down on the table to get his full attention. "I'm going to tell you something. He sold you out. Sent us a letter telling us who you were, what you did, and where you were. But, he did it in a way so we have no idea where the hell he actually is. Listen, if it weren't for him, you'd still be out on the streets," she explained. "All you can do now is return the favor. Where is he," Alex asked looking straight into his unforgiving eyes. Suddenly they became soft.

"He's probably at that shack on the end of 6th Avenue. That's where we always went. And if he's sticking to his usual plan you don't got much time left," he said, angered.

Alex got up and started to walk out.

"Wait! When you find him, tell one of your detectives to give him an extra kick in the balls for me," he said with a small smile appearing on his face.

Alex said nothing and just walked out. She grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and called the precinct.

"Hi, Alex. Please tell me you have some lead," he pleaded into the phone.

"Um, Cragen, hi. How do you know about this," she asked.

"Elliot and Liv called me in, along with Fin and Munch, told us everything. Now please tell me you have something."

"I know where he is," she said as she began the short run over to the precinct and closed her phone.

**SVU Squad room**

"Elliot it's going to be alright. She gonna be fine," Olivia said looking into his eyes. He looked defeated and he needed something she couldn't give him right now. Not in front of the whole squad.

"Yeah man I'm sure your girl is okay. Cabot knows where they are and I'm sure she's coming as fast as possible," Fin said.

Alex burst through the door. Everyone was waiting to go and sitting on their desks. Elliot looking depressed as he should, Olivia wanting to kiss him but not in front of everyone, and the rest of them looking sympathetic.

"He's probably at the old shack on the end of 6th Ave," she panted. "I suggest you go as fast as you can. You don't have much time."

Everyone stood up and grabbed what they would need. They all rushed out with one thing on their minds, we have to save Elliot's little girl, but Alex grabbed Olivia's arm before she could leave. She said, "Cragen said you told him everything. Does that really mean _everything_," she asked raising one eyebrow.

"No we didn't tell them about the kiss," she whispered and ran out.

Alex just sat there. The once busy precinct was now empty. Thoughts raced through her head of what he could be doing to Kathleen. Thinking of what Elliot would do if he got there too late. No, no, no he'd get there in time, he had to.

**Meanwhile at the Abandoned Warehouse**

Kathleen's eyes began to open. She had no memory of where she was or what had happened, until she saw the face of Lance Riviera, Gregor's partner. She tried to get up from the cold cement floor but her arms and legs were tied. She was trapped. Looking around the room the memories rushed back to her.

_Flashback_

_Walking home alone Kathleen pulled out her cell phone. She had to call her mom and tell her that she'd be home soon. The party had gone a little bit longer than expect and her friends were all staying the night at Sarah's house. She decided to go home. _

_Six blocks away from her house she began to hear footsteps behind her. She turned the corner taking another route but the stranger remained behind her. She was afraid. Kathleen started walking faster and it slowly built up into a jog. Whoever was behind her wasn't leaving, for he began to job as well. He came up right behind her and put a bag over her head. She tried to scream but he pulled the bag tighter against her neck. _

_"Hello Kathleen. Your dad caused me some trouble, and you're gonna help me get back at him," he whispered into her ear as he pulled her backwards and shoved her into a car._

_The drive was short but frightening. She didn't think this was actually happening, that she would wake up from this nightmare soon. But it wasn't a dream._

_The car stopped with a jolt. She heard the car door open next to her. A cold hand grabbed her wrist and she couldn't do anything but go where he was leading her. She heard rocks crunching underneath her feet. _

_He pushed her through the door. The smell of smoke filled her. She was thrown down onto the floor and her hands tied above her head. The bag was lifted and she looked around seeing the face of her attacker, along with a cement floor, walls, and ceiling. Nothing else was in the room but one red chair in the center._

_"Welcome to your home," Lance said stroking her face. _

_End Flashback_

"You're finally awake. Didn't think a little hit on the head like that would knock you out. Guess you aren't as strong as you look," he smirked.

"My.. my dad will find you. You can't escape again," she said trying not to sound afraid. It didn't work.

"Oh little girl, your dad is an idiot, along with everyone in that precinct. They won't find you until it's too late," he said pulling out a knife.

Kathleen screamed hoping for someone to hear her.

"That's not gonna work. There's no one around here for miles," he said putting it slowly up to her neck. He couldn't have been more wrong. Little did he know that right outside the door was Elliot, Olivia, Munch, Fin and Cragen along with backup.

"Daddy," Kathleen whispered.

With that Elliot rammed down the door and let the cops flow into the room.

"Put the knife down and back away from the girl," Cragen screamed.

Lance dropped the knife letting it cut Kathleen's leg. He stepped away with his hands up as Olivia and Elliot rushed up and untied Kathleen. Munch and Fin arrested him and walked him out of the building. Cragen told the backup to move out and let the paramedics in.

"Olivia can you go out and make sure Riviera is taken care of," Elliot asked with tears coming to his eyes.

"Yeah sure," she said then looked at Kathleen. "Be strong sweetie. You'll be fine."

She nodded and Olivia left to see Elliot lift his little girl up and carry her to the ambulance to bandage up her leg.

"Munch, Fin I got it from here," Olivia said grabbing Riviera's handcuffed wrists.

"Alright. We're gonna go check on Kathleen. Make sure this piece of crap gets what he deserves from Cabot," Fin said giving Lance a little shove. Then the two walked up to the paramedics.

The lights from all the vehicles brightened up the night. Olivia began to put Riviera into the back of her car. He turned his head around and smiled at Olivia. She didn't know what to think until it was too late. He kicked Olivia's legs out from under her and pushed her into the car. Her head smashed through the window letting glass fly everywhere and she cried out in pain. Her sight went blurry. She tried to move but the pain was too much.

"That's what you get for ruining my fun with Kathleen, bitch," he said as he disappeared into the darkness.

"OLIVIA," Elliot screamed running up to her. He pulled her up and put his hand on the back of her head to stop the bleeding. No this couldn't be happening, not after what happened previously that night. Her eyes began to close.

"Help! I need some help! Stay with me Liv. You're gonna be alright. I love you," he said picking her up in his arms.

Fin ran up and helped Elliot bring her to the ambulance not hearing his little comment to her. He covered the back of her head with one hand and put the other on her hand. He said, "Come on baby girl. You gotta stay with us," trying to keep her from leaving consciousness. She had lost a lot of blood and it would be a miracle if she could hang on much longer.

Kathleen stood up and moved out of the way with tears running down her cheeks. The ambulance began to drive off with Olivia inside and Fin rode with her to ensure she'd be okay. Elliot ran up to his daughter and pulled her close. She buried her head in his chest. He kissed the top of her head and he thought, someone both of them loved dearly was slipping away from them, and the man that had tried to kill Kathleen was free once again. Everyone was in shock.

"Elliot," Cragen yelled out, "Bring your daughter with you. Munch and I are driving to the hospital and I know you two want to see her."

They walked up to the car and piled in. How could something so terrible happen to someone so wonderful..

**Note: Before you guys start to hate me just know Olivia isn't going to die! I would never do that because then she can't be with Elliot. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3 Broken

I know this is an extremely short chapter but I wanted you guys to have something before I go on vacation!

And a special thanks to Carrina .R for giving me this idea.

Disclaimer : I sadly own nothing

Her eyes opened to a blurred world and a steady beeping noise. She tried to move her head up so she could see the people moving around her, but the pain was unbearable. It was then she realized all the tubes and needles that were in her. _Crap_.. she thought. Olivia Benson had landed herself in the hospital.

"Ms. Benson, can you hear me," the doctor asked.

"Uh.. Yeah," was all she could manage with all the medicine that had been pumped into her. "Where's Elliot?"

"In the waiting room, along with about the entire Special Victims Unit. You are obviously loved ma'am. Would you like me to go get him for you?"

"Yea...," her voice trailed off as her eyes began to close again. She tried to fight as she heard the beeping get faster and faster.

"Olivia.. Olivia I need you to look at me," the doctor said to her as her body began to shake. He took a flashlight and shined it in her eyes, getting no reaction.

In the waiting room, Fin and Munch were playing cards, Cragen was pacing, Kathleen was crying, and Alex had one hand on Elliot's back and the other on his forearm.

"She'll be alright El," she kept saying. Alex was still the only one that knew about them.

"I need help in here," the doctor yelled.

Nurses rushed into the room and held her down trying to prevent her from injuring herself anymore. Then she stopped, her heart rate slowly went back to normal. She still had no response to anything they did. To her, everything had gone black.

All the detectives stood up in disbelief. For not only was Olivia floating slowly into a coma but a face they had not seen in a long time stood in front of them. Abbie Carmichael.

She stood there in a suit and her dark hair in curls flowing over her shoulders. She walked up to Cragen and asked, "What the hell happened to my Liv??"

"Perp busted her head into a car window," he said looking into the strong woman's eyes. As she looked back at him she felt tears swell up. No one had ever seen her cry before, until now. She fell into Cragen's arms and hugged him. She needed support.

"It's okay Abbie. Shh," he said. He felt so out of place. Back when Abbie work with him she never needed the support, she gave it. "Abbie look at me, Liv needs you to be strong for her right now. I'm sure as soon as she sees you she'll feel much better."

"Well, actually she won't be seeing or hearing much right now," the doctor said and Abbie pulled away from Cragen and walked up to the doctor and stared him down.

"What do you mean by that," she said as she had practically pushed him up against the wall.

"Ms. Benson has slipped into a... coma," he said bracing himself for what the distraught female in front of him might do. All she did was turn and walk to a chair. She sat down and leaned her head forward as sobs rattled her body.

Elliot turned and looked into Alex's eyes, pleading for an explanation, for an answer.

"El.. I.. I'm so sorry," was all she could spit out as she watched him go talk to the old ADA he hadn't seen in some time.

Munch and Fin looked at each other, eyes wide. This was the last thing either of them imagined would happen. For a minute the whole room stood still.

"You can each see her one at a time. She's stable at the moment," the doctor said. Elliot stood up and rubbed Abbie's shoulder. He walked up to the doctor and said, "I'll go first."

"Follow me," he said and they left the room in silence as everyone moved towards the chairs and shared stories about with each other about their dear friend.

Note: I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. It's not my best stuff but I promise that the next couple chapters will be good. I'm going on a week-long vacation and so I won't be able to post chapters but I'll write a lot!


	4. Chapter 4 Confessions

**Note: I thought I wouldn't have any internet connection out here but I do! Yay! I spent like 4 days re-writing this over and over again so I really hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own anything**

Elliot opened the door to Olivia's room. She just lay there, helpless and beautiful. Gently pulling the door closed he seemed to glide over to Olivia.

The room was small and rather cramped compared to some of the ones he has spent time in. Apparently, patients in a coma didn't get the best rooms.

He sat down next to her waist and eased her hand into his. Elliot had wanted to say something to her but it was so much different actually sitting there with her.

He just stayed still for a moment, thinking of the kiss they shared, all the good times they had together, and even some of the not so good ones.

Finally words began to flow out of his mouth, "Liv I.. I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me. You've been there for me through it all, and I will always love you for that," he said as tears swelled up in his eyes.

"I remember when I was told you had asked for a new partner. My heart was torn. I thought I'd pushed you out of life like I've done with so many people. That was the last thing I intended. Then you left for Oregon…" he stopped. He couldn't repeat the pain that had caused him. He didn't know if she would ever come back.

Elliot got up and pushed Olivia's hair out of her face. He then leaned in to kiss her as Munch walked in. His lips had barely brushed hers when Munch's sarcasim filled the room.

"Taking advantage of Liv while she's in a coma.. Never thought of that one," he smirked.

Elliot turned red. He knew that if he didn't tell the group, Munch would. He just smiled and walked towards the door.

"Get outta here lover boy. My turn to talk to Liv."

Before Elliot left he looked back at the silent Olivia and the protective Munch standing over her. He turned and left towards the waiting room to find everyone sitting in a circle telling stories about their dear friend.

It was time to tell the truth.

"Alex can I talk to you for a second? In private," he asked staring straight into her blue eyes.

"Umm. Sure El," Alex said standing and walking behind him. They left the group rather confused, and Abbie was never left feeling confused and unknowing. So she stood up and tried to follow them winking at the group. Her heels remained quiet until Fin grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so Carmichael. Whatever they're talking about they obviously don't want us to know, yet," he said as he winked back at her.

"Wow, first time anyone has been brave enough to try and stop me," she giggled heading back to her seat. "Alright who has another story?"

**Around the Corner**

"You can't tell them," Alex almost screamed at him.

"Why not," he asked leaning up against the wall behind him.

"Thank about Liv. Don't you think she'd want to be there with you when everyone figures out you two are FINALLY together???" Alex shook her head and began pacing.

"Well Munch already knows," he said watching her come to a sudden halt and stare at him with huge eyes. Already knowing what she would say he spoke again, "He walked in right when I was going to kiss her alright? I didn't tell him."

"Elliot I swear if you screw this up now I will kill you. Do you have any idea how much that woman loves you," she asked coming face to face with him. She then turned and walked back to the group leaving Elliot behind to think.

Olivia's Room

Munch stood there, standing over her. They had become such good friends. He couldn't imagine having her gone forever. It was hard enough when she left for Computer Crimes. He pulled the chair in the corner up next to her bed.

"Oh Liv. What did you get yourself into this time? And I want you to know, I'm so glad you and El finally got together. Not only am I happy for you, but I made a nice amount of money off it too," he laughed. He just sat there for a moment, until Elliot came back and said, "Well I'm about to tell everyone bout me and Liv. I assume you would like to be there," he smirked.

"You know it," Munch said walking out of the room. As they left Olivia laying there in peace, the silence consumed her.

**Waiting Room**

Alex had rejoined the group by the time the two men grabbed chairs and added them into the circle.

"How's she doing,"Cragen asked to no one in particular.

"Fine. But a lot better lately I'd have to say," Munch said turning towards Elliot as did everyone else but Alex. She still hated the fact he was doing this without Olivia.

"Since I already know how this is going to turn out, I'm going in to see Liv," she said.

"El what's up man," Fin asked.

Kathleen stood up and took Alex's chair that was next to her father.

"Liv and I are.. dating," he spat out. He couldn't look at anyone, not even the face of his own child. Abbie, Munch, and Fin cheered and began a conversation on how long it had taken as Munch collected his money from Fin. Cragen sat there, happy they were together, but pained by the tragic thing he'd have to do.

Kathleen looked at her dad and who seemed to think that he was hurting his children by doing this. All she said was, "It's about time daddy."

Elliot just stared at the floor, counting the tiles on the floor. He hoped Olivia wouldn't be angry by the decision he just made.

**Note: There you go! Please R&R and feel free to tell me anything you'd like to see happen in the story!**


	5. Chapter 5 Back

**I'm SO sorry for how long it's taken for me to update!! I've been really busy and I Fan Fiction wouldn't let me upload this chapter. **

Elliot slumped back into Olivia's room. He couldn't be around anyone else at the time. Sitting in the corner of the room something caught his eye. He looked up. No, it couldn't be. Did her hand just move? Elliot asked himself. He thought he was just imagining things until her head swayed from one side to the other. He pushed himself up out of the chair and walked towards her bed.

"Liv… Are you awake," he asked putting his hand on her shoulder and lightly pushed her back and forth.

Her eyelids began to flutter as he slowly saw those brown eyes he had missed so much appear again.

"Welcome back to the world honey," Elliot said practically pulling her out of the bed into his arms. One of his hands cradling her head, the other rubbing her back.

"Wha.. What happened to me," Olivia said in a whisper.

"Let's talk about that later. I need to go tell a doctor you're awake. I'll be right back."

Kissing her forehead he left her sitting there in an unfamiliar world.

"I need a doctor," Elliot yelled out hoping he wouldn't have to go too far away.

The looks on the faces of the rest of the squad didn't even matter to him. He was happier than he could ever remember and nothing was going to distract him from getting Olivia discharged as fast as possible.

Hospital staff walked into her room and began testing as everyone stood up and made their way towards the room.

"What's going on Elliot," Alex glared at him. She didn't let things go quickly.

"She's awake," he said returning a fake glare as her face lightened and jumped into his arms with joy. Fin, Munch, Abbie, Cragen, and Kathleen's mouths dropped in astonishment. The beloved Olivia Benson was going to be fine.

"Hey Doc, how fast can I get outta here," Olivia asked.

"Whenever you want. You're free to leave Ms. Benson," he said handing her the clothes that were under the chair.

She slowly pulled herself out of the hard hospital bed and got dressed. Olivia's hair fell into her face and she bushed it back. _God I need to take a shower_, she thought. She walked out of the room and said, " I'm back!"

"LIVVY," Abbie screamed and pulled her friend into a hug.

"Abbie?? What are you doing here," she asked returning the hug.

"I was coming back to celebrate your birthday and heard the news you landed yourself in the hospital," Abbie said shaking her head.

"Oh Abs. What a great way to welcome you back to New York," she laughed. "Am I gonna get a hug from anyone else," Olivia asked as everyone gathered around in a huge group hug.

"So Olivia," Fin started, "You and El huh," he asked smiling.

Her eyes got big and her cheeks grew bright red.

"I take it you told them," Olivia said raising one eyebrow as she looked at Elliot.

"Well, umm, yeah I did," he said innocently.

"Thank god! I was gonna make you tell them anyway," she giggled.

Everyone joined in the laughter as they made their way out of the hospital. Elliot took Kathleen home and said she'd call her when they got a lead, on her case.

**Precinct**

"Before we get started on that case, can I see you two in my office," Cragen said pointing at Olivia and Elliot.

They walked into the office and closed the door behind them.

"Since you two are together now, I'm going to have to split you two up," he said as Olivia and Elliot's eyes widened.

"But you two are my best detectives so I'm wont reassign you. Olivia you are now with Munch. Elliot your new partner is Fin. That okay," he asked.

"That'll be great Cap," Olivia said with a sigh of relief.

"Thanks," Elliot said as they both walked out of the room and to their desks.

"Hey Munch," Olivia said, "Guess who your new partner is," she said giving her signature smile.

"You and Munch," Abbie and Alex said at the same time, shocked.

"That'll be interesting," Fin said. "So I guess that means I'm with you man," he said high fiving El.

"You got it."

The phone started ringing.

"Anyone gonna get that," Cragen called from his office.

"I got it," Elliot said. "Special Victims Unit, Stabler," he said into the phone. He listened carefully and gave a signal to an officer to track the phone call.

"It's coming from 3rd Ave and Greshem," he said to Elliot.

He hung up the phone and said, "We got Riviera."

Everyone grabbed the things they'd need and ran for their cars. Sirens went on and they rushed to 3rd Ave.

Olivia jumped out of the car, grabbed her gun, and yelled, "Freeze!"

"Lance Riviera you're under arrest for kidnapping Kathleen Stabler and the attempted murder of Olivia Benson," Elliot said, cuffing the guy. He read him his rights and shoved him in the car.

"Are you gonna try shoving me in a window again," Olivia asked.

He didn't say anything. He just sat there staring out the windshield. Olivia slammed the door and walked up to the squad.

"He's Alex's problem now," Munch said.

"You should call Kathleen, El," Olivia said.

"Yeah in a second," he said.

"Are you okay," she asked as everyone made their way back to the cars.

"He hurt my daughter and put you in a coma Liv. I'm just thinking about what would happen if he walks."

"He won't," she said as she pulled the love of her life into a hug.

They were safe now.

**Once again I'm so so sorry about the very long delay. I think I'm gonna end this story here and start a new one. Pease R&R**


End file.
